maters_drunk_talesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tow Mater Towing
Tow Mater Towing & Salvage is the only known tow truck company in Radiator Springs. It is run by Mater himself. He manages the salvage yard and Municipal Impound Lot. It's an impound located in Radiator Springs. It is owned and run by Mater, and it's also his home. In the impound, there's shack where Mater sleeps. It's also the intro & Outro setting for All of the episodes. The impound is next to his little junkyard shed home and the Radiator Springs Municipal Impound. The Tow yard was built with the highest quality junk, premium rust & the finest flat tires in all of the carburetor county. It has a crooked gate and shack, scattered oil drums & decorative hubcaps. The Tow yard has a down-home feel and a charm all its own. History Before 1994, The Junkyard was known as a Scrapyard or Car Breakers Yard and was used to Scrap Old Cars when they died so the Scrap Metal could be used again and made into new things. In 1994, DMC Took The Mater Clones to the yard and put them in the Impound lot and made the shack into a Cell because there were too many Mater Clones too fit in the impound lot. He used the Crane and Crusher to Destroy a Mater Clone and attempted to Scrap Temporal Duplicate Mater but his plan failed as Temporal Duplicate Mater knocked down the crane and freed the Clones. Mater came back and found his Yard destroyed and retired scrapping vehicles and turned it into a JUnkyard were he finds parts instead. Overview It is a Junkyard with a bunch of junk and scrap parts in it. Municipal Impound there is an Impound lot were Boost, DJ, Vladimir Trunkov and a model of Lightning McQueen (probably to show that he was once there) Shack Mater Sleeps in his shack, it is full of stuff like a computer Former Sections Crusher There was a Crusher that was used to Scrap Old Cars, It was used to scrap a Mater Clone. Crane A crane was used to carry cars into the Crusher. Appearances * Every intro except every Maisy & McQueen on Holiday Starting from Part II. * Every Outro except every Maisy & McQueen on Holiday. * Maisy & McQueen on Holiday Part II: Exploring Random Stuff. Trivia *the door on Mater's Shack Is replaced by a Cutout of a Luxury Mansion. *In the outro, Mater is seen re-building his shack but at the end a fire truck crashes into it. *The Full Junkyard is Only seen in Maisy & McQueen on Holiday Part II: Exploring Random Stuff. *The Fence is replaced by Cars. *Golden Saddle states that when Mater is looking around the yard during Maisy & McQueen on Holiday Part II: Exploring Random Stuff, He is making sure everything is normal. Gallery Random Parts Scattered Around Mater’s Junkyard.jpeg|The Scattered Parts in the yard. (Note: There are some Easter eggs) Mater’s Shack.jpeg|The Shed with the lamp. The Impound Lot.jpeg|The Municipal Impound with Boost, Lightning McQueen, Vladmir Trunkov & DJ. Sign or entrance to Mater’s Junkyard.jpeg|The Entrance/Sign to The Junkyard. Mater’s Shack During The Outro.png|The Shack as it appears during the Outro.